Source Code Compatible
by naelany
Summary: Life has always been simple for Emmett, a series of ones and zeros that equals a happy existence. He's looking for only two things - a job to love and a man to adore. Is it possible that one will lead to the other?


**A/N:** When word got out about 30 Days of Emmett, I couldn't resist. Limited on time as I am, I said I'd do one drabble.

*peeks down and blushes*

Umm, yeah...Emmett had more to say. I hope you enjoy this little peek inside his life.

Thanks to _**SorceressCirce**_ for beta'ing, and to _**kimberlycullen10**_ & _**theladyingrey**_ for pre-reading.

As ever, I only love to play with the boys, I do not own them.

**ooOoo**

**Summary: **Life has always been simple for Emmett, a series of ones and zeros that equals a happy existence. He's looking for only two things - a job to love and a man to adore. Is it possible that one will lead to the other?

**ooOoo**

**envelope**

"...and like I said during your interview, we've been pushing the boundaries of gaming for years. H-tech started out just us messing around, mod'ing and shit, and we never really stopped."

I only half-listen to him as he babbles on and on about the company and how they started. It's all stuff that's been mentioned before.

My focus instead is on the people in this small office.

"Yo, Mike...mail's here."

Turning, I see blond hair, blue eyes, and a killer smile, staring at me.

Mike takes the offered mail with a huff and says, "Emmett, let me introduce you..."

**shock**

"...to Jasper. He's the brain behind all of this," Mike says, adding under his breath, "Or so he'd like everyone to believe..."

Jasper rolls his eyes at the comment, his grin firmly in place as he shakes my hand.

I gasp, shivering at the feel of his cold skin on mine.

Jasper's smile fades a little as he mumbles, "Yeah, sorry...I'm always freezing, it seems."

He blushes faintly. The need to ease the nervousness I see in him takes me by surprise.

"Nah, man, it's cool."

I grin, winking at him.

His eyes widen, as does his smile.

**grasp**

Jasper puts his hand on my elbow, guiding me around the room to introduce me to the rest of the team.

"This is Jake. He's one of the code-monkeys."

Jake's grip on my hand is firm, almost aggressive. The huge smile on his face belies any hostility, though, as does the twinkle in his eyes. Maybe he simply doesn't know his own strength.

Edward, Rosalie, and Seth are all introduced next.

Rosalie, I learn, is Jasper's twin. She's just as much a geek as her brother, she says, but she won the lottery on looks.

I smile bemusedly at her.

**slide**

Throughout the day, Rosalie continues to try to engage me in conversation, making remarks that would surely catch any ordinary, straight guy's attention.

Except I'm not straight. And I'm definitely not interested.

In her, at least.

So I try to be polite, shrug off her comments, and do my job.

Every so often, Jasper and Edward tell her to knock it off, for which I'm thankful.

When it's time to clock out, Jasper stands next to my desk, looking uncertain, maybe even a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about Rose. She can be a little..." he says, blushing.

"It's cool, Jazz..."

**dawn**

My eyes widen as soon as I realize what I said. "I...sorry, I didn't mean..."

He tilts his head, a lazy grin on his lips, his eyes searching mine as he says, "I don't mind. You can call me 'Jazz', if you like."

It's my turn to blush. The entire day, I haven't heard anyone call him anything but 'Jasper', or 'Hale'. My mind's racing as I try to figure out what it means.

Jasper clears his throat. "So...Edward, Jake, and I were going to grab a beer. Wanna come?"

He looks hopeful, I realize with a start.

**initial**

My first reaction is 'no'. I'm not sure if it'd be a good idea to spend time with Jasper, even if there'll be others there. For all intents and purposes, he's my boss.

A boss I find far too attractive for my own good.

And who seems to have an interest in me, too.

It'd probably be better for me to keep business just that - business.

My mouth, however, seems to have different ideas, as the words, "Sure, where are we going?" come out instead.

The brilliance of his smile has my dick agreeing with my mouth.

"The Cardinal Pub."

**corduroy**

We sit at a round table - Edward on my left, Jake my right, Jasper opposite me. I'm not sure how to feel about that because there's no avoiding him now.

No matter where I look, I see him.

Not that he's bad to look at. Far fucking from it.

I can't _stop_ looking at him.

And he knows it.

He's wearing a dark burgundy corduroy blazer, which on any other guy would look ridiculous and old-fashioned. On him, it looks damn sexy.

I try to pay attention to the conversation.

He grins and quirks an eyebrow as our gazes lock.

**laughter**

Jake snorts, rolling his eyes as Edward says, "D'you think Mike'll ever get his pompous head out of his ass? I swear to God..."

Edward shakes his head, taking a long drink of his beer.

Jasper chuckles, his eyes flickering to mine. "Nah, I doubt it. If he weren't as good at his job as he is, and if he hadn't been with Rose when we first got started..."

I snicker.

"Ah, so that explains it..."

Jasper leans forward, elbows on the table. He grins, though his eyes hold a challenge. "Explains, what, exactly?"

"Why she kept hitting on me."

**red**

"And why's that?" Edward asks.

I fight a smile, my eyes flickering to him before refocusing on Jasper.

"She either wanted to make the man jealous or to get him hot under the collar by making a move on me in front of him."

Jake snorts. Edward futilely tries not to laugh.

Jasper's eyes are sharp on mine, looking like he wants to ask something.

Taking a sip of my beer, I grin. "Too bad it's a wasted effort, on her part."

Jasper quirks a brow.

I mutter, "Wrong Hale."

Jasper blushes.

Oblivious, Edward chuckles. "You've got her number, alright."

**slick**

I excuse myself to use the restroom. When I get back, I see Jasper shoot Edward a quick look.

Edward's lips twitch in response.

As I sit down, he looks at Jake. "Hey, we'd best get going. Bella won't be happy if we spoil dinner by being late."

Jake nods, finishing his beer, then turns to me with his huge smile. Shaking my hand - too tightly again - he says, "Glad you joined the team, Em. See you tomorrow."

Edward echoes the sentiment, and they leave.

I grin at Jasper. "Subtle."

He shrugs. "Always the smooth talker, our Edward."

"And you?"

**tendril**

He tucks his curls behind his ear and leans forward. His voice is low as he says, "I'm more of a 'get to the point' kinda guy."

Folding my arms, I rest them on the table, our faces close enough that I can smell him, feel his breath as it washes over me.

"And what point would that be, Jazz?"

His pupils dilate, his blush deepens, and his voice grows husky. "The point is...I think I like you, Emmett. I think I could do a hell of a lot more, too."

I blink, my resolve hanging by a thread.

**soft**

"You always treat new employees this way?" I whisper.

He ducks his head, cheeks flaming as he stutters, 'I-I didn't mean..."

He takes a deep breath, letting it out as he raises his eyes to mine. They have an odd mixture of tenderness and absolute sincerity in them. "I don't, no. And I apologize if I'm making you uncomfortable. I just..."

I can't seem to look away from his face, and apparently I'm incapable of rational thought, too. It's as if my entire being is tuned to him, and him alone.

Yet I shouldn't be...

"I know...me, too," I breathe.

**stress**

A frown mars his brow as he watches me. I can feel him worrying about what to do, wondering how it will affect the whole work-situation.

Weighing pros and cons that are going through my mind, too.

_To hell with it. I can always find another job. _

I lift my hand, brushing my thumb over his frown, smoothing it out.

Jasper lets out a soft sigh, tension visibly leaving his body at my touch.

"I think..." I pause, biting my lip as I search for words to explain what I feel. "I'd like to see if this is...more, too."

**curl**

Standing in front of his door, he turns to me, his fingers wrapped around the door knob. "Are you sure, Em?"

His eyes search mine for reassurance. We both want this, of that I'm sure. Yet he had needed convincing to go further - at least, after I'd made the comment about being an employee.

"Jazz..."

Placing my hand on his nape - fingers curved around his neck - I close the distance, only needing to dip my head a little to find my lips a hair's breadth away from his.

"If it comes to it, a job isn't what I'm living for."

**repress**

I can feel him trying to suppress a shudder. I grin, brushing my lips softly against his.

His response is immediate. His free hand grabs my neck, holding me to him, swallowing my moan with his kiss.

Too soon, he pulls away, whispering, "Jesus..."

He shakes his head, blinking, then finally opens the door.

I don't get the chance to look around before he pulls me inside and pushes me against the door, effectively shutting it.

Eyes fixed on mine, he says, "Now's the time for you to stop this. I won't be able to restrain myself if you stay."

**azure**

"So don't..."

His cerulean eyes turn so deep, dark blue, it's like watching a storm roll in. Hints of purple flash like lightning in the sky as he takes a sharp breath.

His lips bruise mine with the force of the kiss that immediately follows.

He presses his body flush with mine, and the feel of him as I wrap my arms tightly around his waist is heaven.

It's been a while since I've been with anyone - I'm not the 'sleep around' kinda guy. Somehow, I don't think he is, either.

All I can think is that I want more.

**warm**

I tug at his shirt, slowly pulling it out of his pants before slipping my hands under it, splaying them over his back.

He moans at the contact, shifting his hips. In turn, I pull him closer still, letting him feel what he's doing to me.

His hands mimic my actions, and I shudder - both from pleasure, and because his hands are cold.  
Trailing kisses along my jaw, he murmurs, "Sorry..."

Nipping under my ear, he whispers, "God, you feel so good. Skin's so soft...so warm."

"I can have you sweating in no time," I growl into his ear.

**calm**

His hands are sure as he peels my clothes off, not allowing me to do the same - yet.

Fingertips trail over every inch of skin that's uncovered, causing me to shiver, even if his hands have warmed slightly.

His voice is husky, soothing and enticing at once. "Even better than I thought...God_damn_, I need to..."

Our eyes lock as he pleads, "Can I taste you?"

I nod. Before I can utter a word, he's on his knees, his lips around the head of my cock.

The warmth of his mouth leaves me breathless, struggling to quiet my thumping heart.

******breathe**

Tongue trailing, lips sucking, throat swallowing, fingers teasing.

It isn't long before he has me panting, so close to coming I can't see straight.

I tug his hair until he lets go. Pulling him up by his arms, my lips quickly claim his until we both run out of air.

"Good as that feels, that's not how I want to come," I rasp.

I make short work of his clothes. Pushing him down onto his bed, I crawl over him, the need to kiss and taste too great to ignore.

He comes alive as I pepper his skin with kisses.

**scar**

I pause when my lips brush over raised flesh.

Jasper shivers, a blush on his cheeks as I look up. My fingers brush tenderly over his marred skin, asking a silent question.

His hand covers mine. He sighs. "Long story..."

I quirk a brow.

"Stupid teenage stunt - Jake, too much alcohol, and a dare involving cliff diving," he mumbles.

I file the information away for later, deciding to keep my focus here and now.

He gasps, "Oh shit..." as I lavish attention on the myriad scars before moving further down.

Closing my lips around his erection, I hum with pleasure.

**glint**

Sensing he's getting close, I pull away to kiss him thoroughly. I want much more tonight than either of us getting off with a simple blow-job.

Just how we get there is up to Jasper.

His hands are everywhere as he holds me to him. Breathless, his eyes search mine.

"I want you, beautiful. Will you let me?"

His nostrils flare, his eyes blazing, as he whispers hoarsely, "God, yes. Please, Emmett" - all he's capable of uttering.

He rolls to the side, reaching in his nightstand for condoms and lube, handing me the latter.

Soon, I have him writhing.

**open**

His lips are parted, his eyes closed, his fingers grasping the sheets.

The sheer need he feels is plain to see, even more so to hear through his moaned pleading. "Jesus, Emmett...please, _please_!"

I pull away long enough to put on the condom and lube my aching cock.

Sitting between his legs, my eyes rove over his naked body until they meet his.

Stretching, I seal our lips, swallowing his throaty groan as I enter him for the first time.

Jasper's fingers are entangled in my hair as he holds me to him, his other gripping my lower back.

**dance**

Our movements are almost choreographed, as if we've known each other for years rather than hours.

He seems to know just what to do to send me soaring, what to say to drive me absolutely crazy in all the best ways.

It takes everything I have to keep going, to get him there, too.

He pulls my face to his, kissing me hungrily, his tongue pushing into my mouth - tasting, probing, twisting with mine.

His body tenses, and he tilts his head back, letting out a strangled, "Oh _God_! Em_...met_."

I laugh shakily in relief as he finally lets go.

**pure**

The look of unadulterated bliss on his face warms me from the inside out.

There's something in his eyes that calls to me - that reverberates deep in my soul - and I know I don't want to let this go.

Don't want to let _him_ go.

Jasper cups my cheek, his thumb brushing my cheekbone. He whispers, "Stay?"

His request is so simple, yet at the same time full of implications.

"Please?" he adds.

I watch him silently as I try to formulate my answer.

Turning my head, I kiss his palm before holding it to my face as I nod.

**burn**

His eyes seem to smoulder with desire, and then he's kissing me again as if his life depends on it.

My goals in life have always been straightforward - get a job I love and find someone to love I can't live without.

When I took the job at H-Tech, I thought I'd found my dream job.

Now, with Jasper whispering his dreams and desires in my ear, I feel as though I've found my life, instead.

There's a lot we have to learn about each other, that much I know. But the feelings he's stirring in me cannot be denied.


End file.
